The Best of Intentions
by emeraldeyedirishdaughter
Summary: Feathers and Rose Tyler vs a Time Lord with ancient rules and good intentions - the winner, both of course. Fun, fluff and some angst.


_**Authors Notes: Written for Lillibet's Jiggery Pokery Ficathon over at LJ. This is also a full fic version of a 100 Drabble I wrote called Good Intentions. Enjoy. Thank you to REE923 for stepping up to beta this when I needed someone. **_

_**Disclaimer: Doctor Who and its characters are owned by the BBC and sadly not by me.**_

"No, Rose."

"Oh? And why not, Doctor?" she asked, pouting as she brushed back an unruly strand of blonde hair.

"I have my reasons," he grunted back, trying very hard to ignore said pout.

They were getting too close, even to the point of sharing a bed. Just to sleep of course. And only when she'd figured out he had suffered from horrific nightmares of the Time War, of his shame. It was now on this bed, that the last of his rules and good intentions were threatening to be smashed to pieces.

She tilted her head slightly, watching him, maybe even enjoying the view. She licked her lips, thinking aloud.

"It's just a pillow fight Doctor. Would it kill you to have a bit of fun?"

He knew that she did not understand his Time Lord rules. To be truthful he did not understand many of them either, not that he would ever admit it. Before now, he had simply bent them to suit himself and enjoy earning the displeasure of his fellow Time Travelers. The Time War had brought an abrupt end to his rebellion. Now, as the last of his kind, the traditions and Time Lord Rules suddenly became his lifeline. He clung to them, cold and severe as they were. In this regeneration it suited him; a solitary soldier who must walk through this world alone. That's what he'd told himself.

Then in a London full of living plastic he had found Rose Tyler. He had convinced himself that he'd saved her, but really she had saved him. Done, even, debt paid yet for his lonely soul it was not enough. She must come with him. If he had bothered to listen closely, it was the moment he would have heard the first minute breach in the walls of his defenses. He put on a superior alien sort of look and folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm a Time Lord, Rose," he protested. It's … it's undignified and I do have fun thank you very much. What about just yesterday when we went to that fancy marketplace at Twellmeouth?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you left me with the old lady from hell as a guide while you shot off looking for whatever it was –"

"A twin vioductrix morcum," he injected helpfully. She might as well learn a few things if they really had to have this conversation.

"Right, that and then the old girl turns out to be an eater of souls so we have to run. Yeah great fun."

"Typical stupid apes - show them something exciting and they whine about it," he muttered just loud enough for Rose to hear him. "So this you saying you're bored then? Do you want me to take you home?" Even as the question left his mouth he felt the fear rising in anticipation of her answer.

Rose however knew him better than that. He was trying to change the subject, and it made her quite certain that she wanted to slap him. Somehow she resisted the urge in order to reassure him, as he so obviously needed to be, that she was not going anywhere.

"I don't want to go home Doctor. Like I told you after the Slitheen invaded. You're stuck with me. I do appreciate everything you show me. You and me, from here on out. Better with two remember?"

He did remember and that scared him more than he cared to admit. In that moment he almost gave in but did not. He fought for his good intentions once more.

"Well can't laze about all day. I need to install that new part into the TARDIS's circuitry. Might even let you help me if you think your human brain can keep up. So much more interesting than a silly pillow fight." He knew he was being insulting but perhaps if he angered her she would give up this totally appealing – yet totally ridiculous idea.

Rose gave an audible sigh. He could be a right bastard sometimes but she let his sarcasm pass before trying to give her idea one last ditch effort. She fixed him with a somewhat evil stare and bit her lower lip, sizing up her opponent.

"I think you're scared of me, Doctor. I think you're worried that I'll beat you," she teased.

"Don't be silly Rose," he replied, trying to ignore the challenge she put forth. He was close to breaking. For him this was more than just a simple pillow fight. It was loss of complete control; his remaining barriers crumbling around him.

"Yes, I really do think you are afraid. A little human girl from Earth, creaming the almighty Time Lord in a pillow fight," she taunted, her smile wide, showing just a hint of her tongue peeking out from between her teeth.

That was all it took. The sight of her sweet smile and the lazy, 'come and get me' ultimatum, in her voice was more than he could stand. How could any man, human or alien, hold on to good intent when faced with such temptation? Turning to face Rose on the bed he picked up the nearest pillow. Meeting her eyes he voiced his own challenge, "Go on then. Show me your moves, Tyler."

Rose gave a hoot of triumph before lunging forward with her pillow to take a swipe at him. Effortlessly he moved out of the way but felt the wind hit his face at the near miss. He smiled at the disappointment on her face and let fly with his own pillow. She nearly avoided the blow but was not quite quick enough and it landed on her shoulder.

"That's one for me," he laughed before lunging sideways once more, again dodging the missile aimed at his head. Another move from him won a hit on her body again. To his surprise he was positively enjoying himself.

"Not boasting so loud now, are we," he crowed. "Pride cometh before a fall Rose Tyler or didn't anyone ever tell you that?"

Rose looked at him with a wicked gleam in her eye. She did something then that he never thought she would have the boldness to do. She tackled him. Dropping her pillow she began to tickle him with nimble fingers, finding all the right places that made him almost helpless. Finally she stopped; her eyes full of merriment and mischief.

"See, Doctor. Now isn't that more fun than running from monsters? Not that I don't love that too, but I have to say getting the better of you is a great way to spend some down time," she smirked.

At heart he had to agree. Considering the love he felt for her, how could he not enjoy this? Even if he knew he didn't have the right to wish for more.

"You cheated," he growled. "You know what you are Rose Marion Tyler? A manipulative, conniving female."

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Doctor," promised Rose. Picking up her pillow she took advantage of his lack of defense and claimed a direct hit to the side of his head. "I believe you were talking about pride before, Doctor. I think I'm about to salvage mine," she boasted as another blow connected on the Doctor's body.

Well he could not have that. Swiftly recovering he joined back in and suddenly they were both at it, exchanging hits with the soft headrests until the moment both pillows unexpectedly burst open in an explosion of grey and white feathers. For a moment both of them sat there open mouthed as the feathers softly rained down around them, seeming to defy gravity as they floated and swirled around the surprised couple.

A giggle lifted from Rose's throat as she leapt up and started dancing on the bed, amongst the silken fall. It was the most erotic site the Doctor had ever seen. Desire rushed through him as he watched her. Rose in her brief cotton sleep set, her body flushed from their recent game. Her head was thrown back as she danced around, her arms stretched towards the ceiling as she attempted to capture the soft down between her elegant fingers. He felt jealousy rise up as individual feathers brushed up against her glowing skin. They were not living things but what right did they have to touch her when he could not? Even if he wanted to, so very, very much.

Suddenly, as if reading his thoughts, Rose tripped and fell towards him. With lightening reflexes he caught her in his arms, cushioning her fall with his body. As he took in the blush on her cheeks and her heaving chest he could almost hear a loud voice shout 'timber' in his brain as the last of his rules and good intentions fell, a tree of resistance and pride falling without another thought. With an audible growl he pulled Rose closer to him and captured her lips with his own.

Rose stiffened in his arms momentarily though her surprise was short lived. She pushed herself closer to him and let his mouth take her on a journey of discovery unlike any kiss she'd dreamt of before with him. As she melted in his arms the Doctor deepened the kiss, gently teasing her mouth open. At first she let him lead, a seductive dance of his own making but it was not enough and very quickly she soon found herself getting to know him with just as much ardour.

Finally the need for air drew them back from each other. The Doctor gasped as he met Rose's eye's and saw his own want and need reflected in them. She reached out to him but within his mind a doubt or two still resided. Mere twigs compared to the forest of his previous denial but they still had power over him.

Rose sensed the change in him even before he spoke.

"Rose, Oh Rose, I shouldn't have done that. I -"

"Yes, you should have, Doctor," she broke in. She placed one hand over his and with the other she gently cupped one side of his face, forcing him to keep eye contact with her when he might otherwise have tried to look away.

"Yes, you should have," she repeated. "There's been too much darkness in your life Doctor. I know what you dream of when you sleep; I've heard your screams in the middle of the night and your fear of being alone. You see yourself as broken, a murderer with blood on his hands that won't ever wash off. You blame yourself for so much." Rose paused, tears in her eyes as her grip on him tightened. "Do you want to know what I see?" she whispered, as the hand on his face gently caressed his cheek.

Helplessly he leaned into her touch. "Yes," he murmured in a voice so quiet she could just hear him.

"I see a man who has had to make hard choices because no one else would. His decisions aren't always easy but he makes them anyway because they will save thousands, hundreds and sometimes even just one person. I see a man who has a passion for discovery, a love of the universe and of time. This man is noble, brave and well frankly sometimes a right git but you know what?" she said, breathing fast.

"What?"

"Whether you realize it or not, you have a great capacity to love. The past has gone, Doctor and I get it that you can't let it go entirely but right here, right now you've got to learn what it truly means to be living and I want to show you how." She paused to look deep into his steel blue eyes. "You're always saving the world. Don't you think it's time someone saved you?

There were tears in his eyes as he pulled her against him.

"How can one so young have such wisdom?" he wondered out loud.

Rose smiled sweetly up at him. "Well," she giggled. "I learnt from the best."

And just like that the final doubts of the last son of Gallifrey were gone, dissolved into dust.

Their mouths met again but this time the kiss was slow, showing all the promise of things to come. Without breaking their embrace, the Doctor slowly laid Rose back down until her head rested again on one of the unbroken pillows. The bed around them was covered in the delicate plumage whilst above them feathers continued to float and swirl carelessly riding the little uplifting air currents. It was all quite surreal though the Doctor and Rose, so wrapped up in their own world, were oblivious to it all.

Somehow during the exchange of fiery kisses, clothes were shed leaving them bare to one another. The delight in feeling skin against skin was enhanced by the pleasing, almost tender touch of the soft, luxurious down that rained down upon them.

The Doctor pulled back from Rose slowly, mischief abundant in his eyes. He took from the bed one of the larger feathers and turning his attention back to Rose began to run the tip of it over her lips.

"Great things, feathers," he said, his throaty Northern accent, sending shivers down her spine. "Loads of uses." He continued to run the feather over her face, carefully letting the fine edges lovingly trace her features.

"Really, what sort of uses?" panted Rose as rivers of pleasure shot straight to her sex.

He did not speak straight away. Instead he swept the feather downwards, brushing it against her throat in long steady strokes before gliding its descent lower until he had it playing and teasing between her breasts. As she arched up into the feather's touch he answered her question, well, in his own way.

"Hmm, feathers. Good for bedding, warmth, decoration and –"

"Seduction," whimpered Rose as he drew the feather lightly over the peak of one aroused nipple.

His reply was a wide grin as he moved forward to kiss her again, plundering her mouth for endless minutes. The hand holding the feather kept up its sweet torment, alternating between each rosy mound until her panting pleas encouraged him to move it down past her belly. His mouth left her lips, only to blaze a trail through the path where the feather had traveled. As he made his way he laid down lingering kisses on her skin and small nips in sensitive areas, leaving his mark as he went. A sure sign that she belonged to him.

He smiled against her breast as her moans of approval and arousal inspired him. Not that he doubted his skills as a lover but it had been a long time since he had the urge to pleasure a woman. Rose was no mere woman. As he felt her writhe underneath his touch and heard her soft cries of "Doctor", he could not help the mixture of relief and manly pride that surged through him, adding to his own desire. He could take her now. The scent of her arousal was strong, indicating that her body was more than ready to receive him but Time Lords are a patient race.

This was their first time and it was his intention to make Rose forget any other man she may have known before. No more Mickey Smiths or Jimmy Stones. If she ever left him then this is what she would remember, this night to be forever burned into her memory. He shook his head. Thoughts like that had no place here and now.

Returning his focus back to Rose he drew the grey and white plumage across her belly until she laughed, lightening the moment. He teased her for several minutes, tickling her without mercy as she had done to him earlier. All teasing however ceased as he guided the feather down past her hips until it reached soft curls. The feather became an instrument of sweet torture as he brushed it lightly over the tops of her thighs in fine circular patterns. He paused only briefly to place a hand on both of her thighs, asking silently for her to open up to him.

"Please, Doctor," she begged as he moved to take his place between her legs.

He brought himself up to eye level and once again took charge of her mouth, letting his tongue glide in and out, mimicking the lovemaking that was soon to follow.

"Patience, Rose," he soothed. "We have all the time in the world."

Before she could reply he was back down between her legs again. Using the feather, he stroked and caressed her from the kneecaps up to her inner thighs, going oh so close to the place where Rose was pleading for him to touch and where he longed to be. Reverently he spread her folds apart, rejoicing in the sight and smell of her sex. It was almost enough to make him forget what he wanted to do but the desire to see her come undone proved stronger than his sudden urge to claim her.

Using the upper most fringes of the feather he brushed it lightly over her sensitized areas causing Rose's whole body to shudder with heady pleasure. He was pushing her beyond any limits she had known before. As a result the feather playing at her moist warm entrance was suddenly soaked in the flow of her arousal.

After one last lingering stroke he threw the feather away but he was far from finished. Rose had not yet come and he had every intention of tasting her, wondering silently if her essence would be as sweet as the rest of her. The moan that broke from Rose's throat as he savoured her taste nearly undid him. It was deep and full of need.

A hint of desperation crept into his actions for the first time. Despite the aching need his tongue swirled around her clitoris with pure finesse as his fingers ran through her curls, moving downwards until they lay just outside her wet centre. Without warning he thrust two fingers into her, pressing deep before slowly withdrawing and then repeating the process over again and again. When he added a third finger she screamed, a flow of words pouring from her mouth, filthy encouragements, that made him achingly hard. Mixed in with her dirty talk were pleas for him to let her come. He raised his head briefly, and watched her eyes widen as she saw the intense passion and love broadcasting from his own.

"Soon, my Rose," he promised, his voice sinful. "You'll be coming hard and screaming my name."

Lowering his mouth back to her swollen nub he continued his delightful task using lips, tongue and teeth to rapidly push her to the brink of ecstasy. He added his thumb to the assault on her clit, rubbing it in a tight circular pattern. She was so close; he could feel it. The additional stimulation was guaranteed to send her over the edge. As he pushed deeply into her with all three digits, he growled against her over sensitised skin. "Now, Rose. Come now!"

She could not deny him. The intensity of his touch had her blood racing and her body smoldering with hedonistic sensation. At his possessive command, her orgasm crashed through her, burning her with unearthly pleasure, such as she had never felt before. Still the fire continued and she arched underneath him, screaming his name, just as he had promised she would.

The Doctor held her as she slowly came back from her blissed out haze. As she smiled up at him he thought nothing could ever look as beautiful as his Rose. Lost in thought he gasped suddenly when he felt her gentle hands close around his hard cock.

"Oh Rose," he panted. "That … that feels …"

"Fantastic," she teased, throwing one of his favourite words at him.

"Yeah," he managed to gasp as her hands slid up and down the length of him.

"So perhaps I can return the favour. You know since feathers have so many uses and all that," she whispered suggestively.

The very idea made the Doctor harden further under her touch. The thought was so tempting but it could wait until next time. With a self control he did not know he possessed, he sat up and taking her hands, raised them to his lips.

"Next time Rose," he promised. "Right now, I need to be inside you."

Rose, unable to speak just nodded and drew him down to her. As he covered her body with his own she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him passionately, trying to pour forth into the kiss all the love she felt.

The Doctor raised his head and smiled down at her, his eyes showing that he understood everything she had tried to tell him without words.

"Precious girl," he murmured sweetly in her ear as he entered her in one commanding thrust. His moan of pleasure was matched by Rose at the sensation of their bodies finally coming together. His only thought as he filled her over and over again was how good she felt around him and beneath him. In over nine hundred years he had never seen a more exquisite sight. He watched her, her head thrown back in abandonment, her beautiful body flushed with colour. She was panting with their exertions and begging him to take her harder, faster, and deeper.

A shift of position had him giving her what she wanted; what they both wanted. Never had he felt so free, flying with Rose as their love making reached new heights. She was encouraging him, words mixed with praise and love and he surprised himself by answering her. Not in words she would understand but in his own language. However the meaning of each syllable was clear. "You are mine. Be with me always. I love you."

At his words Rose suddenly arched up into him, screaming his name to the heavens, her whole body shuddering as she shattered beneath him. Her internal muscles were clenching around him so tightly he could not help but follow her into orgasm; a roar of ecstasy passing his lips as he fell.

Afterwards he held her, his hold on her so tight as if he were afraid to ever let her go again. If he faced the truth he was terrified. Rose and the TARDIS were all he had left and he swore then and there that he would do his utmost to lose neither.

His thoughts were interrupted as Rose stirred and woke up. Glancing up at him sleepily she smiled and pushed herself closer to him. He could not help but kiss her, the desire to be one with her again, overwhelming.

She giggled in his ear, whispering her naughty intentions. She planned on holding him to his earlier promise, of it being her turn to tease. Words became actions as she picked up the nearest duck feather and set about dancing the soft plumage across his body. Rose moved it downwards, spending an inordinate amount of time stroking and caressing his cock. Replacing the feather with her mouth and hands, she pushed his need for her to new heights.

He could not wait any longer. With sudden speed he was upon her, finding her centre and thrusting hard inside. As they both lost themselves in passion the Doctor created a new rule.

Love Rose Tyler for the rest of his lives.


End file.
